DP101: Barry's Busting Out All Over!
is the 49th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis Ash and co. arrive back in Hearthome City, so that Ash can challenge Fantina to a battle. He then bumps into another Trainer named Barry. Barry reveals that he knows about both Ash and Paul. He says that he idols Paul and trains his Pokémon just like Paul. This upsets Ash and they decide to battle. Episode Plot The heroes came back to Hearthome City. Ash anticipated his battle so long he rushes towards the Gym, but he gets his head pounded by a boy. The boy gives him ten seconds to explain, but since Ash is only sitting around, he gets nerved and runs away, wanting to become the most powerful trainer and leaving Ash and Pikachu baffled. Ash spots he dropped a Badge Case, while Dawn and Brock run to him, as he left them. Fantina comes out and greets them (even evading Brock's flirting skills). Fantina notices the Badge Case and recalls it belongs to the trainer that challenged her, from Twinleaf Town, but she managed to defeat him. Ash challenges her to a battle, but Fantina cannot, as her Pokémon are tired. Ash is depressed at the refusal, though Brock calls to reason, as Pokémon need rest, even for a Gym Leader. Ash notices the Badge Case and goes to the Pokémon Center. The same boy comes and bashes himself, not seeing Ash. Barry sees it was the same guy who crashed before and seeing his Badge Case again, accuses Ash of being a thief. They deny such a fact and Barry recognizes Ash as the partner of Hearthome City's Tag Battle Tournament, as the one who was a sidekick for Paul, though not a very good one. Dawn recognizes the boy as Barry, the boy who performed a duet with an Exploud at the Twinleaf Festival. Barry recognizes Dawn, though Brock had to introduce himself. Barry would like a battle with Ash, giving him ten seconds to show his Pokémon. Dawn interrupts him, seeing the newest Pokétch he has. Barry tells her he got it from Jubilife City, but seeing he lost track of time, calling her a geek trainer. Dawn spells her name for him, though Barry is interested in battling. Ash sends Chimchar and Barry recognizes it to be Paul's. Barry thinks they had a trade so Ash could be stronger, like Paul. Barry, like Paul, wants more strength and has battled a lot of trainers and Gym Leaders. He lets it known he has three Badges, but gets nerved when hearing Ash has four, he goes to get a Poké Ball. However, he left it in storage and goes to get it. The storage is run by Team Rocket, who want to get as more Poké Balls as possible. When Barry returns, James and Meowth are forced to cool down Jessie and get his Poké Balls. Fantina arrives for a little shopping. She does not recall seeing this place and Barry demands his Poké Balls back. The storage falls apart, as Team Rocket goes up in their balloon. Ash sends Gliscor, while James sends his Carnivine, who attaches him and Jessie sends her Seviper. Fantina's Mismagius uses Psybeam, hitting Seviper and confusing it. With Gliscor's X-Scissor, the balloon pops and they fall down. Barry manages to get his Poké Balls back. Team Rocket and the heroes won't quit, however, as Seviper, Carnivine, Piplup and Pikachu charges. Carnivine uses Bullet Seed, stopping them for a bit, while Seviper goes to get them with Bite at full speed. Barry sends Empoleon, who uses Hydro Cannon to stop Seviper. Barry lets it known that with Empoleon he won many battles, though among them the Eterna City's Gym was hard, as Gardenia's Cacnea was very powerful, with its Drain Punch. James hears that and wants to know how it was, but Meowth and Wobbuffet pull him away. Back to where they started, Carnivine goes to use Bite and Seviper uses Poison Tail, but gets stopped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Piplup's BubbleBeam. With a Hyper Beam from Empoleon, they get blasted off. Fantina remarks Ash's strength and looks forward for their battle. Ash asks Barry if he will have a re-match and he confirms, and if he loses again, he will get a stronger Pokémon. Ash talks it over, as it is important to bond with the Pokémon and train them than just having stronger ones. Barry has not given it much thought, but knows that how Paul does it, so should he, as Paul is a cool trainer. Ash thinks Paul is a jerk and lets it known he battled him. Barry asks him if he won or lost, but concludes he lost, as Paul is very powerful. Ash is taunted, but Barry wants a battle, so Ash gives it to him. Ash sends Chimchar and Barry sends Staraptor. Staraptor use Tackle, but Chimchar dodges. Chimchar uses Flamethrower, but misses. Staraptor uses Close Combat, but misses Chimchar most of the times. However, it hits it, and uses Wing Attack, but Chimchar Digs underground. Chimchar emerges and defeats Staraptor with a Flamethrower. Barry sends Roserade, who uses Poison Jab. Roserade continues to do so, even using the legs to hit Chimchar. With a big bang, Chimchar is defeated. Ash sends Gliscor, who uses X-Scissor against Roserade's Poison Jab. They keep it up until both are defeated. Ash sends Pikachu and Barry sends his Empoleon. Pikachu, while trying to use Thunderbolt, dodges Empoleon's Hydro Cannon and collides, using Iron Tail against Steel Wing. They continue to do so, but Empoleon hits Pikachu. It uses Hyper Beam, pushing Pikachu in the air. However, Pikachu re-gains his strength and uses Thunderbolt, hitting Empoleon and defeating it with Volt Tackle. Dawn and Brock congratulate on Ash's victory. Barry thinks he was just lucky, but promises to watch Ash's battle against Fantina. Next day, Ash is ready to fight, as he waits for Fantina to come. Debuts Character Barry Pokémon Empoleon (Barry's) Move Close Combat Trivia *Grotle replaces Turtwig in the Japanese opening. *The dub title is a reference to the song June is Busting Out All Over from the musical Carousel. Coincidentally or intentionally, "June" is how Barry's Japanese name Jun is pronounced. *Music from Pikachu and Pichu is used as background music in this episode. *Interestingly, while Ash's Badge case has all eight places shaped ready for the Badges he will eventually receive, Barry's Badge case has at least one space different as he has a Badge that is not present in the games, which shows that there are at least nine Gyms in Sinnoh. *The Twinleaf Festival may have been referenced in this episode. *This episode is the 49th of the eleventh season, which takes place in Hearthome City. Coincidentally, Dawn's Early Night is the 49th episode of the tenth, which also takes place in Hearthome. *Professor Oak's lecture: Electrode Mistakes *In the scene where Jessie's Seviper lunges toward Pikachu and Piplup, its eye is mistakenly colored white. *Nine minutes and forty-nine seconds into the episode, James's Carnivine was missing its pupils. *In one scene, where Wobbuffet was speaking, a Poke Ball sound is heard, despite him already being present. *In one scene, Wobbuffet disappears after Seviper got hit by Empoleon's Hydro Cannon. *In one scene, James' eyes were purple. *During one scene, Dawn is shown standing behind Ash and the others in the road, while the others on the side-walk; however, in the following scene, the side-walk is much wider and Dawn is now beside the others. Gallery Ash runs into a boy DP101 2.jpg Dawn admires the newest Pokétch DP101 3.jpg Barry does not recognize Dawn DP101 4.jpg Barry wants his Poké Balls back DP101 5.jpg Psybeam takes effect on Seviper DP101 6.jpg Barry goes to get his Poké Balls DP101 7.jpg Cacnea was quite a challenge for Empoleon DP101 8.jpg Meowth and Wobbuffet drag James away DP101 9.jpg Gliscor vs. Roserade DP101 10.jpg Pikachu uses Volt Tackle against Empoleon }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Barry Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura